The present invention relates to organotin salts of hydroxamic acids which are fungicidal and, in same cases, insecticidal.
My commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 678,730 "Fungicidal Tin Salts of Heterocyclic Hydroxamic Acids" discloses fungicidal compounds of the formula: ##STR2## wherein Het is a 5- or 6-membered aromatic heterocyclic ring containing 1 to 2 ring nitrogen atoms and the remaining ring atoms carbon atoms optionally substituted with 1 to 2 substituents independently selected from halo, nitro, trihalomethyl, lower alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms, or lower alkoxy of 1 to 3 carbon atoms; R is alkyl of 1 to 7 carbon atoms; R.sup.1 is aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms, cycloalkyl of 3 to 8 carbon atoms, all optionally substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms, and a is 0 or 1 which are fungicidal and insecticidal with the proviso that a ring nitrogen is not bonded to the hydroxamic acid ##STR3## moiety.
My commonly-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 676,706 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,565,812 "Fungicidal Tin Salts of Thienyl and Furyl Hydroxamic Acids" discloses compounds of the formula: ##STR4## wherein Z is sulfur or oxygen; R is alkyl of 1 to 7 carbon atoms; R.sup.1 is aryl of 6 to 10 carbon atoms, lower alkyl of 1 to 6 carbon atoms or cycloalkyl of 3 to 8 carbon atoms, all optionally substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms; a is 0 or 1; b is 0, 1, or 2; X is independently halo, nitro, trihalomethyl, lower alkyl of 1 to 3 carbon atoms which are useful as fungicides and insecticides.
My commonly-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,478,832 "Pesticidal O-(N-alkoxy-Substituted-Benzimidoyl) Phosphorus Esters and Thioesters" discloses insecticidal compounds of the formula: ##STR5## wherein X is sulfur or oxygen; R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, lower alkynyl, or benzyl optionally substituted with 1 to 3 halogen atoms; R.sub.2 is lower alkyl, lower alkoxy or lower alkylthio; R.sub.3 is lower alkoxy, lower alkylthio, lower alkylamino or phenyl; and R.sub.4 is hydrogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, halogen, carboxyalkyl or nitro, and Z is hydrogen, cyano, trifluoromethyl, carboxyalkyl, nitro, S(O).sub.n R.sub.5 or SO.sub.2 NR.sub.6 R.sub.7 where n is 1 or 2, R.sub.5 is lower alkyl and R.sub.6 and R.sub.7 are independently hydrogen or lower alkyl; provided that when R.sub.1 is lower alkyl and R.sub.3 is alkoxy, then R.sub.4 and Z are not both hydrogen or if R.sub.4 is hydrogen, Z is not nitro; and provided further that if R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, R.sub.2 is alkyl or alkoxy and R.sub.3 is alkoxy, then R.sub.4 and Z are not both hydrogen or if R.sub.4 is hydrogen, Z is not nitro; and provided further that if R.sub.1 is lower alkyl, R.sub.2 is alkyl or alkoxy and R.sub.3 is alkoxy, then if Z is hydrogen or nitro, R.sub.4 is not nitro or halogen.